


Don't Worry, You'll Like It

by BobTardis



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobTardis/pseuds/BobTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Larry found himself summoned to the house by Hayden. He wasn't sure if she wanted to murder him, or just have sex with him, but he just went with it. Besides, if she DID kill him, he would get to spend all of eternity inside that beloved house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Worry, You'll Like It

 9:30.

Larry peered at his watch. It was 9:30 in the morning, and somehow he found himself there. He was always finding himself there.

The house.

The basement.

Something drew him there, and it wasn't Constance; there was just something about that house that Larry couldn't resist. It called to him, even in his sleep. He felt its pull. It wanted him. It wanted him more than Constance ever did. It would never let him go.

He wandered around slowly, running his right hand along the uneven white bricks of the basement wall; his left, as ever, hovering near his chest, holding his hat. He knew no one was home; the patterns of the Harmon family were nearly as familiar to him as the patterns of the scars on his hand. He often watched them. Not to stalk them or to be weird or out of any malice toward them; he was simply drawn to the house.

The house. Larry really only felt alive in that house now; it sustained him. Outside that house, he was an outcast; a hideous, defective creature that no one really knew what to do with, including himself.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?"

Larry startled at the sultry female voice that came from behind him. He turned, and there stood Hayden. She smirked. Her long, brown hair was down, and her arms were crossed. Larry's pulse began to quicken out of fear. He hadn't seen her since he... since the incident with the shovel. He spoke quickly and nervously. "Oh, listen, Hayden, I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay." She cut him off. Her voice was very calm. "I get it. Trying to help your buddy Ben. Got him out of quite a pickle, there."

_No, it wasn't because_... Larry decided to go with it. "I'm sorry-"

"Stop. Look, I called to you, and you came." As she spoke, she began to walk toward him. Larry found he was affixed to the spot in terror. Hayden's smirk grew wider. "I've been thinking about you." She put her fingers underneath the lapel of his jacket, and slowly drew her hand down its length. Though she hadn't actually touched Larry, he shivered.

"Are you going to hurt me?"

Her head was tilted down a bit, and she looked up at him seductively. "Don't worry, you'll like it."

Now Larry's pulse was quickening from something else. He waited for her next move; no way was he going to mess this up. He hadn't been with a woman since Constance. This thought was a little depressing; however, he truly didn't believe any woman would ever be attracted to him now, so he was willing to go along with Hayden. He knew she was probably using him for some reason, but for now... psycho ghost chick would do. At least if she decided to kill him, he would get to stay in his beloved house forever. Besides, she was kind of hot.

She grabbed his tie and pulled; he stumbled to her, dropping his hat, and she put both hands on his chest. His right hand was on her waist. His left just hung around uselessly. She slid his jacket off, going gingerly around his lame left arm, dropped the jacket on the floor, and then kissed him. She just kissed him, right on the mouth. No hesitation, no disgust at his scars, she just kissed him. He was amazed. He kissed her back. She whispered into his right ear, "I wanna leave a trail of your clothes all around this house." Then she gently tugged on his earlobe with her teeth.

Larry briefly thought of the threat this posed, as she put her hand on the back of his head and pulled him in for more kisses. What if one of the Harmons came home and found Larry naked, his clothes strewn about the house? He knew Hayden would disappear - nobody knew she was trapped in this house as a ghost, not yet - and then Ben would probably call the police. Not like Larry could quickly gather his clothes and escape. And yet, somehow these thoughts only vaguely registered in his head as Hayden grabbed his tie again and led him up the stairs.

The next room they visited was the study where Ben saw his patients. Hayden gently pushed Larry down onto his back on the leather couch there; it was a short couch, so his feet dangled over the edge. She straddled him, and removed his tie; then unbuttoned his shirt, but didn't remove it just yet. She began to kiss his neck, and every once and a while, when he least expected it, she bit into his flesh, each time a bit harder. He felt a rush of pleasure at each bite. Her hand worked its way down and she discovered he was getting hard. She stroked it, and asked breathily, "Does this thing still work?"

Larry found he couldn't speak, so he nodded instead. Then, emboldened for some reason, he grabbed a handful of her hair, lifted his head slightly, and began to kiss her again. This sent her over the edge of restraint; she practically ripped his shirt the rest of the way off, revealing his white undershirt. He touched the hem of her shirt and began to pull it up; she smacked his hand away and growled, "I'll let you know when." Then she sank down and kissed the inside of his right elbow. Her tongue flicked out briefly and then she bit. Hard. He flinched and a gasp escaped his lips; she silenced him by placing her lips on his.

Hayden guided his hand to her breast and then began to kiss the left side of his neck. Larry practically whimpered at this combined sensation. His hand made its way behind her back and pulled her body all the way down on top of him, her breasts pressing into him. She kissed her way up his neck, up his jaw, to his deformed ear, which she delicately licked and then whispered into, "Let's go."

He followed her like an excited puppy. If he'd had a tail, it would have been wagging. She didn't touch him, didn't look back as she strode into the kitchen. She knew he was right behind her. She got to the sink and stopped abruptly, turning around. He leaned in to kiss her again, but she put her hands on his chest and kept him back. "Take your shoes off," she commanded. He obeyed, and she set off again toward the front of the house. He hesitated, expecting more. When she realized he wasn't behind her, she returned, another smirk on her face, and took his left hand. This time, he really did whimper. She rolled her eyes. "You're pathetic."

Larry gave her a lopsided grin. "I am."

Hayden's smirk grew into a mischievous smile. She began to walk backwards, and he followed her now; when they got to the hallway, she turned around but kept hold of his hand. She stopped him at the front door and removed his belt, dropping it right in front of the door, and led him up the stairs.

She took him to the master bedroom. He used to share this room with Constance. This briefly crossed his mind, but this was Ben's bedroom now; he was very ready to violate it. And to be violated by Hayden. She pulled off his undershirt and threw it into the hall. He tried not to feel self conscious as she briefly paused to take in the extensive scarring on his torso; he closed his eyes as she ran her fingertips gently down the uneven skin on his chest, down his stomach, and then pulled him to her by the waist band of his slacks.

They were kissing again, and Hayden made him grasp the bottom of her shirt. This was his cue to remove it, so he did, and vaguely noticed she was wearing a lacy, black bra as he enjoyed the feeling of caressing her bare flesh. She allowed him to turn her around and push her onto the bed. She moved all the way onto the bed as he climbed on top of her, and began unbuttoning his pants as he kissed her neck, her breasts. Soon, both of them were just in their underwear and she turned him onto his back, no longer allowing him to share control.

Hayden grabbed Larry's hand and guided it between her legs, taught his fingers how to rub her in just the right spot. She moaned with pleasure. Soon, underwear was thrown aside and she guided him inside her. She was warm and smooth; Larry had forgotten that wonderful feeling. Their bodies moved rhythmically, their hands wandered, and they kissed; she bit his lip and he grabbed her ass, pulling himself deeper into her.

When Larry came inside her, Hayden stopped what she was doing and stared at him for a moment. Her expression was inscrutable. She removed him from herself carefully, then gave him a soft, lingering kiss.

Then Hayden sat up and slapped Larry hard across the face. "You're disgusting," she said forcefully.

Larry reached up to pull her back to him, but she had disappeared. His hand went to his face instead, touching the painful spot on his cheek where her hand had struck him. He was dumbfounded.


End file.
